Realizations
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki & Tsuzuki are immensly enjoying their time together & things are going well. A new place, Tsuzuki becoming bolder in the bedroom...& new realizations to their ever deepening bond.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matseui. And I don't know why.

A/N: Hi all! It's been a long time, ne? Okay, I started this a while back and debated whether or not to bother posting it. Well, I'll soon find out, ne? Enjoy!

* * *

Two men walked down a cobblestone pathway arm-in-arm. A light wind gusted, brushing their hair across their brows and causing the brunette to huddle closer to the taller man who smiled and wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist.

Such a perfect night for walking, Tsuzuki thought, leaning against his silver-eyed lover as they strolled on. Actually, any time was perfect. No matter what the season, the sky was always picturesque, the landscape breathtaking. And tonight was no different. But it definitely helped that Muraki was here, Tsuzuki decided happily.

His silver-eyed angel.

They walked on in silence, taking in the sights, observing the different people passing by. At the approach of the little town, Tsuzuki smile widened and he squeezed Muraki's hand. He so enjoyed seeing the different shops and the wide courtyard. And he never tired of browsing the bookshops for the latest novel they could read together or tea shops for that special exotic brew or conversing with the shopkeepers and hearing the latest gossip. Though they spent a majority of their vacation in this small village, they would be moving soon to a new residence. It had to be done as Muraki wanted to change houses every few weeks, to set up new spells and shield barriers at each new home. Since Muraki's kidnapping there was more of a need to keep up this diligence.

But it wouldn't be forever.

He felt Muraki squeeze his hand in return and he looked up, violets glimmering in starlight.

"What are you thinking, beloved?" the silver blonde asked quietly. Muraki didn't want to intrude on private thoughts but he had watched his lover's face for a while and noticed the brunette's puckered brow.

Tsuzuki let out a little sigh. "Just that I'm going to miss this place when it's time to go," he mused, resting his head against the taller man's shoulder. "But it isn't permanent, ne?"

Muraki rested his cheek on the dark head. "No, beloved. Not permanent. We WILL come back sometime. I've grown fond of this little place myself, seeing it in a different way, seeing it with you," he replied, kissing the top of the dark head.

Tsuzuki warmed at the sentiment, snuggling closer. "And we have a lot great memories here. I'm sure the new place will be nice..."

"It will, Asato. The residence IS in an older part of the district and while it's true we will be a little more isolated, it proves to be that much more secure," Muraki explained. "I just want us to be safe..."

"I know, Kazutaka. I understand, I do." Tsuzuki reassured, looking up. "Besides...as long as I'm with you...I'm home."

"Asato..."

Muraki stopped and turned his lover to him. Before the guardian could blink, his chin was tilted up and his lips smothered in a warm kiss. Blushing, Tsuzuki clutched at the silver blonde's shoulders and returned the kiss, completely forgetting the outside world, that they were in a public place, passersby coming and going. Lifting his head slightly, Muraki slid his lips along Tsuzuki's jaw and nibbled the tender ear. Tsuzuki closed his eyes blissfully, the sounds of the everyday world muffled and distant. Only his lover's warmth and kisses registered in his brain and senses.

Abruptly, Muraki pulled away. "I'm sorry, beloved," he apologized, a bit flustered.

Tsuzuki blinked, his violets wide and somewhat dazed.

"Huh? Why?"

"The surroundings..." Muraki said apologetically, his hands busy straightening the brunette's coat collar. "Will you forgive me? Hearing your sweet words coupled with those vibrant violets of yours...I lost my head."

Understanding and a slow smile lit the dark-haired guardian's face. With a swiftness that took Muraki by complete surprise, Tsuzuki threw his arms around those broad shoulders and kissed his lover fiercely. For two or three heartbeats, Muraki stood shocked, his arms at his sides. Then a deep growl tore from his throat and those arms pulled Tsuzuki to him, kissing him back with the same intense fire. A minute or so passed and panting softly, Tsuzuki broke away, amethysts half-lidded and starry eyed, a satisfied smile on his flushed face.

"Will...you forgive me? I lost my head..." he breathed, flushed and heart pounding at his bold move, loving the thrill he felt.

Muraki grinned broadly, completely delighted. "Asato Tsuzuki...you surprise me yet again," the doctor marveled, silver eyes sparkling. He kissed the blushing cheek twice. "What's come over you?"

Tsuzuki shook his head, light-headed and free. "I...I don't know. I just...I just...and you...standing there..."

Several high-pitched giggles cut into the brunette's words and he turned his head sharply to see four teenage girls laughing and ducking their blushing faces behind their hands.

"Oh, man!" Tsuzuki face burned and ducking his head against Muraki's thick fur collar, he groaned. How embarrassing! His bashful nature kicking in big time and he desperately wished he could sink into the ground just about now!

The silver blonde shot a steely gaze at the immature teens stifling their snickers most effectively and he quickly steered his lover away, his arm holding the brunette protectively against him.

"Beloved, don't mind them," he said softly, nuzzling the top of Tsuzuki's head. "Don't worry what others may think. All that matters is your feelings."

Tsuzuki nodded against Muraki's shoulder, the fur tickling his cheek and focused on his lover's encouragement rather than his embarrassment. "Yeah, I know," he said, sighing. "It's just...I've been so shy about things like this...always have been. But I don't want to bottle up my feelings either."

"And you mustn't." Muraki leaned down to whisper into his lover's ear. "In public there is a level of decorum...however, when it is just you and I in the privacy of our home, be as free as you wish to express your desires."

Tsuzuki gave a small gasp, blood rushing to his hot cheeks and buried his face even more.

Muraki laughed softly, hugging his slender lover.

* * *

Their last meal at their favorite cafe, "Bella Luna" was bittersweet for Tsuzuki. And excellent three-course meal, lilting music, lovely scenery, and best of all, his beautiful dinner companion. He savored it all knowing it would be their last, for a while at least.

Now, several hours later, he lay in their king-sized bed, his sleeping lover's arms around him, and he, deep in thought. He wasn't worried or fretful or restless. There was a sense of excitement in seeing their new home, of what the garden would look like. Lacing his fingers through the doctor's, Tsuzuki played with the long digits and thought of what Muraki told him earlier. Don't worry what others think. All that matters is your feelings, beloved...

Tsuzuki bit his lip.

_My feelings..._

His feelings for his lover were very clear. No doubts there. He loved Muraki deeply and in the privacy of their home he was becoming increasingly bolder in his advances. Especially now that they've established their equality toward each other and were going to be married in a matter of weeks. He was encouraged by Muraki's words, his reassurance that he adored Tsuzuki's shy quality. That no matter what Tsuzuki asked of him, that whatever Tsuzuki suggested would be welcomed and explored lovingly. That alone gave the guardian a certain kind of comfort and courage.

Muraki murmured softly in his sleep and the brunette leaned in to kiss a pale shoulder. Pulling away a little, Tsuzuki studied the silver blonde's perfect features in the semi-dark room and smiled wistfully.

_I love you so much, Kazutaka._

A slow smile spread over his features at a sudden realization.

_My soon-to-be husband._

The words resonated within Tsuzuki's soul making him shiver despite the warmth of Muraki's arms. The emotion hit the brunette hard. This raw, intense emotion of love and adoration he felt for Muraki. Never having been in love before, never having had the experience of past relationships and heartbreaks to draw from, Tsuzuki entered into this one, his first one, with total innocence and enthusiasm. It never occurred to him to play games or pull petty arguments or demand all of Muraki's attention. And without realizing, he inspired love from the silver blonde. Suddenly, a muffled giggle escaped from the brunette. His lover curled his upper lip a little in his sleep! Settling his dark head on the pale shoulder and wrapping an arm about Muraki's waist, he drew up the blankets to tuck around Muraki and leaned in to kiss his lover's warm mouth. There was a lot to do tomorrow and he better get his sleep.

"I love you, Kazutaka," he whispered and smiled when Muraki, in his sleep, hugged him.

* * *

"That's the last of it, Kazutaka!"

Tsuzuki zipped up the brown leather suitcase and hauled it with the rest of the cases in the living room. Muraki strode into the room, putting on his white coat. He had just finished packing a couple of boxes of the pantry and refrigerated foods as well as locking and sealing the entrances with barrier spells.

"Good. I think we're ready then," Muraki said, pulling on leather gloves.

Tsuzuki nodded and looked around the place. He had gone into the garden earlier and had done a little weeding all the while realizing it was unnecessary. He was sure there would be plenty to do at the new house. But he didn't want to leave his beautiful patch of heaven without tending to it one last time. He sighed.

"Beloved? Are you all right?" Muraki asked gently. He saw the pensive look on his lover's face and wondered if Tsuzuki harbored any regrets.

But the dark-haired man smiled and nodded, walking toward the silver blonde.

"Yeah. Just remembering all the good times we spent here. But I'm ready to go, Kazutaka," he said, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. "More good times to be had at the new place, ne?" Violets peered up, sparkling.

Muraki laughed, hugging his lover. "Indeed. Many more." Muraki raised his hand and murmured a spell causing warm air to whip around the many boxes sitting in the room dissipating them and sending them to the new location. Once done, and the air died down, he and Tsuzuki walked out the front door, locked it and went to the car. Settled in the comfortable leather seats, Muraki drove smoothly out the driveway. It would take a good amount of time to arrive there which was fine with the brunette. It would have been much quicker to teleport there, of course. But Tsuzuki wanted to travel and see another part of Japan. So the time was spent listening to music, talking, Tsuzuki reading a couple chapters of their book, and taking in the scenery. The city gave way to a less populated rural area and then to just the rolling green hills and rice fields.

Tsuzuki was about to comment on how out-of-the-way it was, when Muraki turned the car to the left down a dirt road. Soon they approached an old-fashioned style Japanese house.

"Welcome home, Asato," Muraki said, pulling up and turning off the ignition.

"Wow," Tsuzuki remarked, getting out of the car and looking over the exterior of the house. Muraki walked ahead and went up to the porch to unlock the gate.

"Wow..." Tsuzuki said again following the doctor. Seeing Muraki sitting on the porch and removing his shoes, Tsuzuki did the same and slipped on the slippers to walk inside the small dwelling and in to the center of small room and took in the decor and furnishings. A deeply polished and low sitting mahogany table was placed in the main sitting area. There were no chairs so in true Japanese fashion sitting would be on the floor.

Japanese prints of sakura and cranes hanging against deep crimson walls. Black vases sitting atop the mantel of the small stone fireplace. The guardian took it all in walking from room to room. It was much smaller but no less inviting. Stepping into the bedroom, he smiled with satisfaction at seeing the comfortable double bed covered in a deep blue comforter which seemed lower to the ground. Indeed, it was pretty sparse but there was that sense of luxury and good living. Now for the best part. Tsuzuki opened a panel leading to the back garden.

"Wow..." he breathed.

The garden was breathtaking.

Small to be sure, but every inch taken up by some sort of vegetation and giving the illusion of expanse. Tsuzuki had seen such gardens in magazines and marveled at their beauty and complexity always yearning to see such a place, never mind having one of his very own. And now...he stepped outside, violets wide and taking everything in...the different sights and scents. A true Japanese garden.

"Do you like it, Asato?"

Turning, Tsuzuki smiled widely, his face beaming. "It's so beautiful, Kazutaka!" Overcome with emotion, Tsuzuki threw his arms around the silver blonde's neck. "Why didn't you tell me it was this spectacular?!"

Muraki grinned, hugging Tsuzuki to him. "I'm sorry for not mentioning it sooner, Asato." He kissed the brunette's cheek. "Come. Let me show you all of it." Taking Tsuzuki by the hand, he led the guardian down the stone path on the right of the enclosure. Pointing to the various plants, he described their characteristics and origins, where they were obtained, why they were chosen, etc. Tsuzuki took it all in with fascinated enthusiasm and peppered his lover with a barrage of questions. Muraki answered each one patiently, pleased at Tsuzuki's obvious delight.

The pond and shrine and colorful blooms filled Tsuzuki's soul with contentment. He was going to enjoy tending this bit of paradise.

"What's this, Kazutaka?" he asked pointing to a large tree, it's many thick branches gnarled this way and that, near the end of their tour. "I've never seen this before. It's so unusual."

"That is a monkey puzzle tree, beloved. My grandfather took great pride in its cultivation and upkeep having obtained the seedling from an exclusive nursery. From what I understand, the name comes from a monkey's puzzlement over navigating its many twisted branches. As a boy I found it to be quite a challenge climbing it. I enjoyed hiding in its high branches."

Tsuzuki smiled at the image. His tall sophisticated lover as a young boy back then, laughing and ducking up and about its many twisted limbs, platnium hair sparkling in the sunlight.

"It's a wonder I didn't fall and seriously injure myself," Muraki murmured, shaking his head.

Tsuzuki laughed.

* * *

Tsuzuki woke with a start. Wrapped in Muraki's arms he sighed happily, and cuddled closer to the strong masculine body, feeling warm and snug. A possessive hand slid along his side and he peered up.

"What time is it?" he whispered. The bedroom was semi-dark and it was hard to tell.

"I'm not sure, beloved. You dozed for a while, not long," Muraki whispered back, nuzzling dark hair. "Are you hungry?"

Tsuzuki stretched his limbs a bit. "A little. But I'm too comfortable to move right now," he replied, reaching for Muraki's hand. "We can just lie here for while, ne?"

"Of course." Muraki pulled a light blue sheet over them, making sure Tsuzuki was adequately tucked in. "We can stay like this as long as you wish, beloved. I love spending time with you."

Tsuzuki turned his head to kiss his lover's jaw. "Me, too."

Settling fully against the plush bedding, Tsuzuki took in their surroundings with a marveled eye. Beautiful ornate dark mahogany furniture; large dresser and mirrored vanity on one side; walk-in closet with many different shelves and cubby holes; large window opening to a balcony with iron table and chairs; and the decor!

Tsuzuki was quite impressed with the Japanese influence despite the European furniture. The beautiful silk screens depicting samurais in full regalie going into battle; delicate, rosy-cheeked maidens drinking tea and playing various instruments; happy family scenes of parents watching their children at play. It was all quite marvelous.

He felt so decadent, so completely sinful lying naked in his lover's arms. The evidence of their seductive setting strewn about the master bedroom; thick stubby candles glowing here and there; a plate of different sharp cheeses, plump fruits and chocolate truffles on the nightstand next to the glasses of half-drunk ruby wine; the scent of rose lightly perfuming the air.

"Like a scene from an erotic postcard..." the brunette murmured to himself, smiling.

"Beloved?"

Tsuzuki looked up, violets twinkling with mischief. "I was just thinking how completely spoiled rotten I've become because of you, Kazutaka Muraki."

"Oh?" Muraki blinked. "Spoiled? And how do you come to that conclusion and why is it my doing?" The silver blonde tilted his lover's chin to better look into those bewitching orbs.

Grinning, the brunette explained. "Well, here it...late afternoon or early evening and we're wiling away the hours in bed without a care in the world. And, what's worse...I've grown used to it!" He lifted himself up on one elbow to better 'glare' at the silver blonde.

Muraki cocked his head to one side. "Are you happy, Asato?" he asked.

Now Tsuzuki blinked. "Huh? Well...yeah. I'm happy. Very happy, Kazutaka."

Muraki smiled brilliantly. "Then that's all that matters. We can lounge the day away and sleep and eat and make love to our hearts' content, ne? If I am at fault for spoiling you in this manner, then, yes. I take full responsibility. AND I was more than happy to do so."

Tsuzuki laughed, his shoulders shaking. "Then...then you show no remorse, Kazutaka, for...for leading me down this path of...ill repute?" he joked.

The silver blonde shook his head firmly. "None whatsoever. I led a shy, innocent beauty into a world of sensual pleasure and earthly delights." Tsuzuki blushed. "A violet-eyed beauty who seemed quite eager and willing to be so indulged. Now how can I be entirely at fault when one look into those luscious amethysts would drive anyone to lose their senses and do the same?"

"Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki buried his face into the warm pale neck, cheeks hot. It was hard to joke with Muraki as he defended himself so well! "You're impossible!"

Muraki chuckled, silver eyes crinkling with mirth. "I only speak the truth, Asato. Although, my violet-eyed beauty can still be quite innocent at times," he teased, running his hand along his lover's smooth naked back, squeezing a smooth rump. "I love you. Leading you down this path is proving to be a most exciting and wonderful journey."

The brunette lifted his head. "I-I feel the same way, Kazutaka," he whispered, cheeks blooming and leaning up for a kiss and receiving a most satisfying one. "Very exciting."

"Then I am forgiven?" Muraki asked softly, silver eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed.

"Y-yeah...I guess you can't be faulted...I...I did go of my own free will..." Tsuzuki's eyes lulled dreamily.

"Indeed," the pale blonde replied, nibbling the brunette's ear. "Willingly..." A kiss along the jaw. "And quite boldly..."

Tsuzuki perked at this. "Really? Me, bold? I wouldn't think so..."

"Ahhh, you have and you are, beloved. Little by little you prove this in your words...your caresses...your kisses..."

The brunette laughed, violet eyes twinkling. "So in about 50-so years I'll overcome my shyness completely?" he joked.

Muraki chuckled and shook his head. "I certainly hope not." The pale blonde didn't want to remind Tsuzuki of his limited lifespan, of his not being around in those 50-odd years. "Your shyness is quite endearing. I don't believe you will lose that completely, beloved." Shifting his body to the side, the doctor gazed at his lover. "However, I do notice of late that your touches and kisses are more...insistent."

A dark brow quirked. "Oh?" Pressing one then two of those insistent kisses along Muraki's smooth cheek, Tsuzuki "You mean like this?" he asked, nuzzling his nose against Muraki's temple, violets shimmering.

"Mmm, yes. Just so," the pale blonde murmured, eyes half-lidded, drawing the smaller man closer to his side to encourage. "At first your kisses start softly...teasingly...and then..."

"And then?" Tsuzuki ran one slender hand through silver hair gently tugging the silky tresses. "What would I do then, Kazutaka?"  
"Your hands." Muraki grasped both hands, guiding them to his shoulders. "While you teased me with your kisses, your hands would slide over my shoulders and around my neck..."

The dark-haired guardian nodded slightly. "I see," he whispered, leaning in to nip at his lover's chin. "That sounds about right. And then...holding you close I would kiss you more...insistently...like this." Tipping his dark head, Tsuzuki did exactly that and hotly pressed his mouth against his lover's parted lips, his arms winding around those broad shoulders.

**CRASH!!!**

Tsuzuki tore his mouth away, gasping sharply.

"What the..?!"

Wrapped in each other's arms, both men froze for a few heartbeats before going into action. Muraki grabbed a yukata, throwing it on and rushed to the bedroom door. Tying the sash, he listened hard, his whole body rigid. Tsuzuki scrambled out of bed, fumbling with his robe. He stood next to the doctor, violets narrowed, heart pounding.

Who could it be?! Nobody knows we're here!

He was about to go forward but Muraki held out his arm to prevent that. The brunette was about to voice his protest when the silver blonde faced him fully and pressed his hand against Tsuzuki's mouth. Bending down, Muraki whispered in Tsuzuki's ear and slid his fingers to the brunette's cheek.

"Beloved, stay here. I'll investigate and..."

Tsuzuki shook his head firmly, frowning.

"No!" he whispered fiercely.

Muraki pulled back a little to look Tsuzuki in the eye, his hand now sliding down to the brunette's shoulder and frowned as well. "Asato, you must let me go first. It will give you a chance to escape if the need arise..."

Tsuzuki grabbed the doctor's wrist, really scowling now. "No! I WON'T leave you!" he hissed, just as determined.

"Asato, I will not argue with you on this! Please! Just do as I ask and--"

Both men stilled. Now the sound of someone walking across the hardwood floors of the sitting room pressed the need to investigate. The guardian's violets glittered, his face grim. No time to debate the issue. With resolve, Tsuzuki slipped to the side and led the way, still holding on to his lover's wrist. Noting the brunette's demeanor and how stubborn his lover was, Muraki put himself up front, avoiding his lover's glare and opened the door. Slowly as they made their way down the hall, the sound of footsteps became louder. Tsuzuki resisted the urge to run ahead and confront whoever or whatever intruded on them. He knew caution was needed. Muraki, however, was beside himself with rage at this intrusion, vowing to blast them into a million little pieces for this outrage and fear that his lover would be harmed.

At the end of the hallway, Muraki halted. Pulling up to his full height, he called out.

"Who's there?!"

Tsuzuki stood next to his lover, violets scanning the area. And there. In the corner stood a small, grey-haired man, staring at them. The guardian blinked and began taking walking toward the person.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Muraki followed the brunette's gaze and started.

"Fujita-san?! What in the world?!"

"Kazutaka. You know this person?" Tsuzuki stared up at the silver blonde, his body relaxing a hair.

The little man immediately came up to the pair, bowing several times in rapid succession.

"Muraki-sensei! I'm sorry! I had no idea you'd be here! I came to clean and tend the garden just as I always do. It-it is my day to do so..." he apologized, still bowing.

Muraki visibly relaxed and let out a deep sigh. Combing a hand through his hair, he shook his head.

"It is I who should apologize, Fujita-san. I seem to have neglected to inform you that we would be residing here and that you are to attend to the manor now."

Tsuzuki looked back at the older man.

_So he was a housekeeper of sorts! What a relief!_

The brunette grinned and then with a small gasp realized how scantily he was attired.

"Excuse me!" Dashing out of the room, Tsuzuki headed for the doorway to throw something more appropriate on.

"Asato?" Muraki frowned, perplexed. Turning back to his servant, Muraki gave instructions as to what needed to be done at the manor and more or less how long they'd be here. Fujita nodded and gathered his supplies and again apologized for having intruded. Muraki assured him no harm was done and led him out the door. Tsuzuki came back in wearing jeans and a T-shirt just as the doctor closed the front door.

"He's gone?"

Muraki quirked a brow, noting Tsuzuki's attire. "Yes. My fault for not taking care of a loose end. Well, no harm done. And now that that is settled, I can ask you why you dashed off to get dressed."

Tsuzuki colored, lowering his head, dark bangs over his eyes. "Well...because I didn't want him to think...that is...well, us coming out of the bedroom, dressed in hardly anything and at this hour..."

Muraki listened with some amusement and closed the gap between them. Lifting his hand, he cupped a smooth pinked cheek causing those luminous violets to look at him.

"Asato. Don't mind what others think," he said softly, a small smile alighting his handsome face. "Remember?"

Tsuzuki sighed. "Yeah," he said sheepishly.

Laughing softly, Muraki pulled the smaller man to him, kissing his forehead. "Never mind. But I do think you drew more attention to the situation when you ran off like that."

Groaning, Tsuzuki buried his face against the doctor's warm neck. "Geez..." Suddenly, Tsuzuki pulled away a bit. "Kazutaka. Why did you want to go first? Why did you ask me to stay here while you faced an intruder alone?"

Muraki smile faded. Pulling his arms away from his lover's smaller frame, the pale blond grew serious. Silver eyes searched his lover's features.

"I wanted to assess the situation first. See what we were up against. Have the intruder believe there was only one here..."

"But why?! Kazutaka, it would have been better if we face the danger together!" Tsuzuki countered. "A demon or whatever we were up against would see a united front and would probably back down more readily. And then we could attack at full capacity if need be..."

"I won't take that chance!"

Tsuzuki blinked at his lover's outburst. And Muraki, realizing he was becoming agitated, took some steps back from the guardian. Taking a breath, he tried again.

"I'm sorry. But try to understand my point of view, Asato. I believe the best tactical strategy would be to spread our strength. Had it been a demon, I would have drew its attention and allowed you to escape and summon help..."

"Escape?" Tsuzuki shook his head emphatically. "Kazutaka, no way would I leave you to face danger alone. How could you think I would do such a thing?!" The scowling brunette crossed his arms across his chest, brows furrowed deeply.

Muraki held his temper, lest this conversation get out of control. His lover could be so stubborn! Couldn't he understand that he only thought of his safety, that it was for his own good?

"I think it because it is the best way! I will NOT have you up against danger when I could very well handle it on my own!"

The words hung in the air, heavy and accusing.

"On your own?" Tsuzuki asked softly, sadly, the fight leaving him, his heart sinking. "You think me that useless, Kazutaka...?"

Muraki's features instantly lost their stern look at his lover's reply. "What? No! Of course, I don't..."

"Then why? Do you think me weak that I couldn't handle it? Take care of myself?"

"NO!" Muraki cursed himself and strode up to the smaller man, his heart sinking at the way he bungled the conversation. Grasping the brunette's shoulders, the doctor shook his head. "I never think of you as weak or useless. Never! You're strong and capable and..."

"But not strong and capable enough to stand by your side?" Tsuzuki finished, squirming away from Muraki's hold. "Excuse me. I think I need some air." With that, Tsuzuki marched past his astonished lover and out the front door.

"Asato!!"

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Yup. Their first fight! Well, more like a disagreement. Well, if I see enough reviews, I'll post the next one. If not...well, I'll just numb my sadness with cake! Until next time! (Will there be a next time?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Can someone explain that to me?

A/N: Yay! Thanks so much for your reviews! Now I won't drown my sorrows...but celebrate with cake! :) A piece for each of you! Okay, I tried posting this a few days ago but the site wouldn't let me!! Outrageous! Anyhoo, here's the second part...Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuzuki marched down cobble path to the front gate and threw the latch up. Swinging it wide, he stomped out, unmindful of the strong breeze kicking up, ruffling into his glittering narrowed violets.

_Stubborn! Absolutely the most stubbornest man on the whole planet! I thought he knew me better than that! How could he even THINK I would leave him in the lurch and deal with an enemy alone?! We're equals, aren't we?! He said he would have more faith in my abilities...especially after what we've been through!_

The brunette kicked a stone with the tip of his shoe in frustration sending it skittering away. His anger clouding his brain, Tsuzuki continued to stride briskly with his head bent.

I_ know he has more respect for me than that! I know that what he said before he meant...then why? He says it's for my safety but I've been fighting for decades! Long before I met him! He said it excited him to watch me battle._

With a huff, Tsuzuki took no notice of the biting wind or the gathering grey clouds coming slowly from the horizon, the beginnings of a storm. His heart and mind troubled and wanting to blow off steam, he let his feet plod forth, uncaring where he went, just wanting to get away.

_Will it always be this way? Kazutaka always doubting me? It can't come to this...we can't go around and around on this same issue. What will it take for him to understand where I'm coming from?_

Tsuzuki stopped. He ran both hands through his hair, exhaling sharply.

_What do I do?_

* * *

Muraki stared at the front door, frozen. His first impulse was to run after Tsuzuki and make him stay put so he could take it all back. But a voice told him not to. His lover was clearly upset and he knew forcing the brunette and arguing with him further when they were both angry would definitely make the situation worse. A lot worse.

_Why the hell did I say that?!_

The doctor couldn't believe how quickly everything escalated and went horribly wrong.

_I don't think he's weak or useless. Why would he think I would think that of him? I just want him safe! He's so incredibly stubborn! The most stubborn man in all of Japan!_

_You told him to stay behind..._

Muraki started. He lowered his head, pinching the bridge of nose. But he was only concerned for his lover's welfare. Deep down he knew Tsuzuki was more than capable. In fact, in the first few weeks of their relationship, he unburdened himself to Tsuzuki with this concern. His violet-eyed lover had understood completely and 'healed' him, as it were. There many such 'healing' sessions. And they grew all the more closer because of them. It was then that Muraki knew he could tell Tsuzuki anything on his mind, anything that bothered him. So why are these feelings cropping up again?

Sighing deeply, Muraki listlessly padded across the living room and hallway into the bedroom. He looked around the place, seeing the large rumpled bed where they had just been lounging without a care not ten minutes ago. His dark-haired beauty had been so passionate! Who knows where it could have led.

He's passionate in his anger as well, Muraki thought ruefully. He squelched the impulse to look for the brunette. Instead, he focused on the chore of picking up empty wine glasses, stacking up plates and cups and saucers, his movements perfunctory.

_He doesn't want me to follow him. He's too angry with me. I don't blame him. I tell him again and again he's the most powerful Shinigami. He's vanquished hundreds of demons for many, many years...long before he met me._

The silver blonde took the dirty dishes to the kitchen, discarded the remnants of half-eaten food and loaded up the dishwasher. Once started, he looked out the window, half-hoping to see his lover coming back. Disappointed, he went to the bedroom to change.

_What do I do?_

* * *

Tsuzuki couldn't say how long he wandered but when he took in his surroundings, he had absolutely no idea where he was. Shoulders sagging, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his stupidity for running off the way he did. Now the weather was getting colder and it was getting darker and here he stood at the side of a road in a thin T-shirt and jeans. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. In a blink of an eye, he was attired in a turtleneck and his black trench. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he debated what to do next. He didn't want to go home. Not yet anyway and not in his present state. He was still a bit angry and not ready to hear Muraki's explanations.

_Maybe I should get him good and worried about me..._

He shook his head immediately at that idea. No. That would fall into the category of playing games. And that was something Tsuzuki had promised himself he would never do. Besides, the idea of Muraki worried over him, wondering where he was, filled the brunette's heart with pain. He didn't want to cause his lover any unnecessary worry.

_Oh Kazutaka._

The violet-eyed man continued slowly down the dirt road, not as angry but no less irritated .There didn't seem to be anyone else around the picturesque area. The guardian had yet to run into someone or spot even so much as a passing car.

_Man, Kazutaka wasn't kidding when he said this place was remote._

The dark-haired decided to just keep walking straight. Maybe he'll run into an inn or restaurant or residence. Or maybe China. Just then, Tsuzuki had an idea. Reaching into his trench pocket, he pulled out his cell. Punching speed-dial he glanced at his watch as it rang. It should be okay.

"Hello? Tsuzuki?"

"Hey, Watari! How's it going? They keeping you busy at the Bureau?"

"Tsuzuki! Great to hear from you! It's been awhile! How's it going?" The blond paused. "Anything wrong?"

"Wrong? No, no. Nothing wrong. Just wanted to check in and see how you and Hisoka were. Any tough cases going in the works?"

"Oh. Well, nah. Not really. In fact, it's a bit slow. We just have the usual disturbances but nothing to get excited about. Hisoka's doing well and he's keeping busy by helping out the Geshoshin twins inventory the library books. You're lucky to be taking a vacation now actually. So how you doing? You and your doctor enjoying yourselves?"

Tsuzuki blushed at the tone of his friend's words. He was about to blurt out things were great and wonderful and he and Muraki couldn't be happier. But he gulped, a weird little noise coming out of his throat.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Ummm...well, actually, Watari...about that..."

Instantly, the blonde scientist picked up on his friend's hesitation and bombarded him with questions.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did something happen with Muraki? Did he do something??"

"No, no, no! Honest, Watari, it's nothing like that!" Tsuzuki interjected quickly, lest his friend get the wrong idea.

"Well, then what is it?"

Tsuzuki sighed deeply. "I just...well, we had a bit of an argument, that's all. A minor disagreement, really. No big deal! I just thought...well, I just wanted to talk to someone..."

"And you did the right thing!" Watari replied quickly. "Where are you? I'll meet you! Or would you rather come here at Meifu?"

"That's not necessary, Watari. I just want to talk a little...be on my own..."

"Sure, sure! Okay!" Watari agreed instantly lest his friend didn't unburdened himself and cut the call short. "Muraki didn't...ummm, kick you out, did he? Or hit you? Or..."

"NO!" Tsuzuki shouted into the tiny cell. Closing his eyes, he took a deep, calming breath. "No, Watari," his voice even. "He didn't kick me out or strike me, honest. I swear it's nothing like that."

Watari, surprised by his friend's outburst but decided to trust Tsuzuki's defense of the doctor. "Well, okay, Tsuzuki. If you say so. But you realize that your quick defense just leads me to believe that Muraki DID do something and you're just making excuses and..."

"Watari," Tsuzuki ran a hand through his dark hair and seriously wondered if it was such a good idea to even get Watari involved. "Watari, I swear on my afterlife, it's nothing like that. Kazutaka would never do anything of the kind. We had a disagreement. Look, it happened this way..."

After about ten minutes of telling his story, Tsuzuki had been walking faster and been animated in the telling. "So I don't know what to make of it. I mean, I understand Kazutaka's need for precaution but at the same time, it wouldn't have been right to just stay put and let him handle it, ne?"

"Well...I see your point, Tsuzuki," Watari began. "But then again, I see Muraki's point too. He's just looking out for you and his plan for you to hold down the fort while he..."

"What?!" Tsuzuki feet stopped, his blood pressure rising. "You mean it was okay for me to just stand off to the side and have Kazutaka face it alone when who-knows-what was out there when it makes a whole lot more sense for the BOTH of us to show a united front and face an unknown entity!! There is NO way I would just walk away and let Kazutaka fight alone. NO way! You KNOW I'm not the kind of person who would just think of myself and leave my friends in the lurch! Why Kazutaka thinks that is beyond me! He KNOWS I would just worry all the more if he fought alone..."

Watari waited patiently for his friend's tirade to pass while sipping his tea. Setting his cup down, he tried again. "Listen, Tsuzuki. There really isn't a right and wrong to this. I mean, both of you have valid points. I guess it comes down to your feelings being hurt when Muraki did what he did. But, I gotta admit, if I were in Muraki's shoes and it was me and Tatsumi facing God-knows-what, I'd want Tatsumi to stay put."

"Really?" Tsuzuki sails deflated, so sure that his friend would understand his side. "But Tatsumi is an excellent fighter. I know he'd be pretty pissed if he was told just to wait. Logically, it would make more sense if both of you..."

"But logic doesn't play into this! Not when emotions and a matter of one's welfare comes into question! And, yeah, Tatsumi would be mad but I'm sure he'd do the same thing. Just as you would do the same thing and keep Muraki safe. It's give and take. It's got nothing to do with who can best kick the monster's butt. I'm sure Muraki wasn't thinking just as things were going down, like, he wasn't saying to himself, 'My power is infinetly better than my sweet pea's. I'll show snookums who's the best damn fighter in the world!!'"

Several heartbeats passed. Then an explosive sound of snorted laughter filled Watari's ear.

"What the hell?! Sweet pea?! Snookums?!" Tsuzuki's eyes teared up, his mirth barely contained. "What?!"

"Well, isn't that Muraki's pet names for you? Or are they more disgusting than that?" Watari asked, deadpan. But he was grinning, glad his friend was cheering up. "Come on...you can tell me."

"Definitely not! Kazutaka has more (snort) class than that!" Tsuzuki wiped at his eyes and took deep breaths. "Geez, Watari. When you put it that way, it makes me feel like an idiot for blowing it out of proportion the way I did."

"Come on, Tsuzuki. Cut yourself some slack! I understand where you're coming from too. You were hurt and mad. And you did do right by getting away for a bit to cool off or else things really would've gotten out of hand. Just talk to Muraki calmly and you guys will work through it," Watari reasoned. "Besides...he loves you, Tsuzuki," he added softly. "The man loves you. He went through a HUGE change to be with you. He wouldn't risk your love for him over something small. He honestly was concerned for your safety. Yeah, you're a Shinigami and getting injured doesn't mean anything to us. But to Muraki...well, all he sees is you getting hurt. Anyway, that's what I believe."

Tsuzuki's smile faded as his blonde friend's words sunk in. "Yeah," he whispered, his voice husky. "Yeah, you're right. Oh Watari! I made such a mess of it!"

"Nah, you didn't. You just got hot-headed and reacted like any normal man would when his lover calls him a coward..."

Tsuzuki broke up again. Good ol' Watari! Feeling better, the brunette stopped walking and looked around. "Well, now what do I do?" he wondered aloud. Blinking, Tsuzuki really look over the area. "Oh my gosh!"

"Tsuzuki? What is it?" Watari asked worriedly.

"I don't know where I am!" The guardian surveyed the landscape and couldn't make sense of it. Looking down, he noticed he'd been walking on dirt and there was no path to speak of.

_Oh man. And I thought I was lost before._

He checked his watch. "I think I've been walking for over an hour! Kazutaka must be so worried!"

"Well, just....and be sure you....I'm sure he'll look...."

"What?!" Tsuzuki shouted into the phone. "What'd you say, Watari!"

"Tsu...ki? I said you should...and make up...it'll be best before..."

"Watari! You're breaking up!" Tsuzuki rattled the phone and shouted louder as if that would help. "WATARI!!! HELLOOOOO??!!"

Nothing. The cell read 'Out of Range'.

Damn.

The brunette typed a quick message for Watari's text mailbox.

_**Feeling much better. Thanx. Will find my way home & make up with K.**_

Pocketing the little phone, Tsuzuki crossed his arms over his chest and assessed his dilemma. Damn. He had no idea where he was. Teleporting wasn't an option. If he knew his way back, he'd use that walk back to think of how he was going to apologize to Muraki. Teleporting would get him there too quick for that. Not that he didn't want to make up with Muraki as soon as possible, but he wasn't too sure if the silver blonde would be happy to see him. He just imagined Muraki being relieved at his being back but mad for worrying him needlessly.

Double damn.

Kicking a nearby stone, Tsuzuki lowered his head. Their first fight. And he hadn't handled it at all well. If he overreacted over this, what's next? A crying jag over whose turn it was to take out the trash?

_Nice going, Asato._

Tsuzuki decided to keep moving, hoping to find some sort of civilization. After about ten or so minutes, a few drops were felt, followed by a more vigerous rainfall. Tsuzuki pulled the lapels of his coat around his collar and ducked under a tree. Turning his head to the right, he blinked. A house! Running for it, the brunette almost slipped making his way over to the small dwelling. Going underneath the canopy, the guardian realized it was an inn.

"Good evening, sir!"

"Oh!" Tsuzuki turned to face a small middle-aged man.

"Quite a rainstorm, ne?" the fellow asked. "Are you looking for accommodations, sir? We have the best rooms! Warm and clean..." The man gently guided Tsuzuki inside. The guardian figured he needed to get out of the rain and out of his wet clothes. He could try calling Muraki later once he got a warm bath and a hot meal. Smiling, he nodded.

"That would be great," Tsuzuki noted the cozy place. The little man ordered a nearby boy for towels.

"We can have a warm bath ready and have your clothes washed and pressed. Would that be agreeable?" the proprietor inquired, handing the fluffy towels to the brunette. Tsuzuki took them gladly and sopped up his hair and face.

"Sounds wonderful! I've been walking a long way so a hot soak would be heaven!" Tsuzuki started then and turned around to find a even smaller middle-aged woman tugging at his trench. "Oh...hello!"

The man smiled and explained. "My wife will take your coat. You can change in there, sir, and she'll have them washed. You'll find a yukata also and my assistant will take you to the bath house when you're ready."

Tsuzuki grinned and did as he was told.

* * *

Muraki had dressed in dark slacks and off-white cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, fixed himself a cup of ginger mint tea and sat in the living room. Ten minutes passed and that tea remained undrunk and cold and the doctor rooted to the couch, staring at the front door. With a growl, the pale blonde got up abruptly, walked to the bedroom closet, grabbed his coat and flew out the door.

_The hell with it!_

If Tsuzuki grew even more upset that Muraki was dragging him back home, tough! Muraki was worried and his waiting around was not his forte. Once out the gate, there was only one direction to go and the doctor made a right turn down to the walkway. Tsuzuki couldn't have left more than 20 minutes ago but the brunette could have covered a long distance in the rage he was in.

Muraki sighed. Rage. Perhaps too strong a word. Hurt was more like it. Hadn't he promised himself and Tsuzuki that he would do everything in his power not to hurt his tender-hearted lover?

_I only want him safe._

But at what price? If that meant practically telling the brunette he wasn't needed in battle...

Muraki strode faster. Of course Tsuzuki was needed, wanted! Tsuzuki could more than handle himself. He had proven it over and over again.

_When I had given up hope, when we were able to reach out and talk to each other...he kept assuring me he'd find me, that he'd never give up! And he didn't! Even if it meant the scorn of his colleagues or isolation to continue our bond or...or death! He promised he would never leave me..._

Muraki slowed in his pace.

_Never leave me._

_And when he was wounded so many times...taking one hit after another, he healed and went on fighting._

Muraki stopped.

_Team. Equals._

Muraki shook his silver head at his stupidity, at what was right in front of him.

_For someone who is supposedly worldly and university-educated, I can be extremely dense at times. Asato and I...we are a team. Together, our powers would more than readily meet any challenge. Had we not proved it when we faced that demon? The energy and power that radiated out of my hands to meet with Asato's, I never experienced anything like it...and I could not achieve that alone._

Muraki lifted his chin, looking beyond the trees, out into the horizon, the breeze lifting the heavy curtain of silver bang from his thoughtful brow.

_And...and if we should happen to come across an enemy more formidable, beyond our powers...to be together in the end...that's all I want. To be with him in the end._

Muraki closed his eyes at the realization, the emotion of it weighing in his heart. Why? Why had it not occurred to him before?

_To fight alongside him...to battle, nothing could be more powerful knowing that my love, my mate is beside me. And...and it would be an honor to die with him._

Silver eyes glimmered.

_I must tell him this._

Picking up the pace and more determined than ever, the pale doctor hurried along keeping his eyes open and looking for any sign of the brunette. After about fifteen minutes, Muraki frowned. No sign of Tsuzuki. Had he gone even farther? Muraki turned around. He had a strong feeling the brunette stayed on this path as it was the only clear way of travel. To venture off into the fields or woods would have been precarious. No. He was quite sure Tsuzuki marched straight ahead. Also, he thought it unlikely his hurt lover would return to Meifu. He had not seen his colleagues since Christmas and knowing Tsuzuki as well as the doctor did, it seemed unlikely the brunette would want to burden his friends with his problems.

No. His lover walked on this path. Probably with head down and fuming, Muraki thought ruefully. Well, the doctor didn't blame him. It was his fault after all. No amount of roses or sweets or candlelight dinners could make up for this. Just sincere talk coupled with a heartfelt apology. And a new understanding from the silver blonde.

The wind seemed to be picking up. And what was that? Raindrops? Wonderful. Muraki hurried lest he caught in a potential flash flood and hoped that Tsuzuki was adequately attired. True, he had a thin shirt and jeans when he stormed out but he was sure the brunette would have conjured up his trench at least. A mental image of the beautiful brunette, wet and miserable, face streaked with tears flashed in Muraki's mind and made the doctor hurry all that much faster.

* * *

Tsuzuki sighed deeply. The warm bath felt absolutely wonderful to his weary bones. The brunette closed his eyes and leaned against the wooden tub. It was an outside bath and the pitter patter of the rain beating overhead just added to the ambiance. After a good soaping and scrubbing and rinsing, Tsuzuki now soaked in the huge tub that seemed to be made for ten people.

"Is everything satisfactory, Tsuzuki-san?" The little man, whose name was Mochizuki came in with a folded towels and a clean yukata and set them down besides the brunette's sandals.

"Mmm, yes, I'll say!" The guardian sat up a bit, eyes half-lidded, smiling at the clean linen. "The temperature is just right, Mochizuki-san!"

The man smiled and bowed. "I'm glad it pleases you. Take as long as you wish. Your room will be waiting and my wife will see to your meal."

Tsuzuki perked at that. It seemed like hours when he last ate. "Thank you, Mochizuki-san. I won't be much longer. I don't want to fall asleep and drown!" he joked, grinning.

Mochizuki-san bowed again and left, sliding the wooden panel closed. Tsuzuki stretched under the water, his mind again drifting to Muraki.

_I should at least call him and let him know I'm okay._

Tsuzuki had meant to, at least ten times he thought about calling. But his shame prevented that. It was shameful and immature the way he ran off like that but he knew the longer he stayed away, the worse it would be to explain himself. Rationally, he knew what he should do, but he was scared. What if Muraki was doubly angry for his staying out and worrying him? On top of that, he was enjoying a bath and relaxing! Muraki wouldn't like that.

Tsuzuki groaned and sank under the water, dousing his head, then slowly came up, only his eyes above the water line.

_You gotta call Kazutaka. You know that, right? It's not proper for you to be hesitating this way._

Tsuzuki humphed, promptly swallowing some water, and came up sputtering and coughing.

* * *

Muraki stood in the center of the old-fashioned inn, surprised to see such an establishment so out of the way. He didn't remember seeing such a place the last time he was here. But then again, he didn't venture out this far on foot.

Running a hand through dripping silver strands, he took off his water-spotted glasses to better look around. A true Japanese inn. Sliding panels, patrons required to take off their shoes and don slippers, the inn keeper and the employees wearing traditional working kimonos all added to the ambiance of a 19th century Japanese inn. And though the establishment seemed small, it felt hospitable, welcoming, and secluded. The inn keeper himself had already offered the doctor a fluffy towel, hot green tea and a warm bath if he was so inclined. The doctor was about to turn down both the tea and the bath and resume his search for his wayward lover when he happened to see a small middle-aged maid cross the room, carrying in her arms what looked like to be a folded black trench.

_Tsuzuki's trench?_

"Excuse me," Muraki stopped the woman and bowed politely before her. "Excuse me but those clothes." He pointed to the bundle. "Would they happen to belong to a tall, slender dark-haired attractive young man with violet eyes?"

The woman's own eyes widened. "Why, yes! How did you know, sir?"

Relieved, Muraki smiled.

_Asato is here! Thank goodness!_

"The gentleman happens to be a companion of mine. My name is Muraki-sensei." The pale blonde reached into his breast coat pocket for a slim case, pulled out a business card and handed it to the curious woman. "We had gone walking earlier and had gotten separated. I had been afraid he was unable to find his way and had gotten caught in this storm. But I'm very relieved to know that he is here. I trust he has been well taken care of?"

"Oh yes, sensei! In fact, I was about to launder his wet clothes and see that a hot meal will be prepared for him."

"Excellent!" He bowed to the proprietress. "Thank you for taking care of him. It is a great relief to me. Now, if I may impose on you again. Would you extend to me the same hospitality? And would it be possible for me to share his lodgings?"  
The woman blinked.

Muraki smiled brilliantly. "I would be most grateful."

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Okay? Thanks for reading and reviewing. I definitely appreciate the time you take to let me know how you like or dislike this fic. Constructive critique welcome...be gentle! Will post next one this week. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Which ain't fair!

A/N: YAY! I'm happy to see such positive reviews! Thanks to those who took the time to read AND review. At the end of this chapter you'll need to make a decision. What kind of decision, you wonder? Hmmm...

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuzuki pulled himself out of the decadent bath. Rivulets of water ran down the length of his naked slender body as he shivered a little in the cool air. Picking up one of the over-sized white towels, he took his time blotting off the moisture while watching the golden sun dipping below the trees, casting streaks of gold and crimson.

_Kazutaka would love it here. He just loves sunsets. All those vibrant colors...orange and red and violet..._

Tsuzuki smiled to himself as he always did when thinking of his gorgeous lover.

"Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki jolted out of his reverie and hurriedly threw on the yukata.

"Yeah! I'm out!"

Once tying the sash of the fresh-smelling robe, Mochizuki-san's wife greeted him, bowing politely.

"Did you enjoy your bath, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Oh yeah! I'm surprised there aren't more guests. Do you do a good business?" he asked following her out the bathhouse.

"Yes, we are quite fortunate considering how far we are from the main road."

"Why is that? I'm sure you would do a much better business if you had the exposure of more travelers," Tsuzuki reasoned.

"That may be, Tsuzuki-san, but my husband's great-grandfather started this inn when, back then, the only way to travel was by foot or horse and cart. And this area was quite populated at that time so business was brisk. Today, we've been able to survive because of those long-ago clientel," the woman said, speaking fondly.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, by the guests who have come to stay and would refer their family members and their friends and their co-workers. By word of mouth. Through the years it seemed to have worked out quite well," she said laughing.

"Incredible!" Tsuzuki remarked, shaking his head. "I just happened to stumble my way here trying to get out of the rain! What a stroke of luck that this charming little inn was here!"

"Thank you, Tsuzuki-san! We hope that you enjoy your stay so much that you will refer your friends!"

Tsuzuki laughed. "I'll certainly do that! And just by the bath alone!"

The small woman smiled and bowed. "We have separate bungalows to house our guests," she explained. "I think you will find this amenity most agreeable, Tsuzuki-san. It will feel as though you are the only one living in this little bit of garden."

The brunette was intrigued by this. "That would be unusual for me. I mean, most of the hotels I've stayed at, it was super-extravagant and just about every need was met. An employee seemed to be everywhere at once!"

"Ahh. Well, then this will be a new experience for you, Tsuzuki-san," the woman replied. She led the guardian up to a red wooden gate and opened it wide for Tsuzuki to pass through then latched it shut. "We are almost there. It is a bit of a walk, but when it was first constructed my husband's great-grandfather had intended to give guests a sense of seclusion and safety. Those were dangerous times. Bandits roamed freely."

"I see," Tsuzuki murmured. In the waning sunlight, he could see the vegetation growing just about everywhere and feel how much cooler it made the atmosphere. "I almost feel as though I was back in time."

"It does give that sense, doesn't it?" The proprietress agreed. "It is modest but we do our best and you will find the surroundings, the garden will do much for your peace of mind. Ahhh, here it is."

Tsuzuki could make out a small one-story bungalow with paneled washi paper screens and wooden exterior. The woman approached and sat down on the porch to remove her shoes and straightened up. She then lighted a small lamp, giving off a warm glow.

"Please, Tsuzuki-san" she beckoned. Tsuzuki nodded and removed his sandals. The older woman knelt down and bowed to the brunette, her forehead touching the floor.

"It is our hope that your stay is a pleasant one and that any worries that lie heavy upon you will ease once you step over this threshold."

Tsuzuki bit his lip at the accuracy of those words, bringing to mind his argument with Muraki, his heart squeezing.

"Thank you," he said softly. Taking a breath, Tsuzuki turned around and placed one foot across the threshold, then the other. Behind him, the propriatress rose and retrieved her sandals. The guardian stood still in the seemingly empty room, wishing his troubles did cease and ease his troubled heart.

"Beloved..."

Tsuzuki gasped sharply.

The woman paused.

"K-kazutaka?"

Smiling knowingly, she continued down the pathway.

Tsuzuki trembled when the tall white figure stepped out from the shadows and into the waning light of the entrance way. It was! Muraki here and standing so...so...

Tears pricked Tsuzuki's eyes at the sight. Remorse and shame filling his heart, the emotions thick. The brunette blinked back tears and looked for any sign, any inkling to show that his lover was angry or annoyed. There was none of that. Only his gorgeous silver-eyed angel smiling so beautifully at him.

_Not angry. Smiling._

Nonetheless, Tsuzuki slowly approached him, his slight frame shivering.

"Kazutaka..."

"Asato...you're all right," Muraki said quietly, walking slowly up to the wide-eyed brunette, his arms stretched out. "I'm so glad."

Tsuzuki couldn't take it anymore. Muraki was kind to him! How could the man be kind to him when he said and acted the way that he did! Muraki wasn't scowling or frowning at the slightest and said he was glad that he, Tsuzuki, was all right! He just didn't deserve it.

With a small sob, the guardian launched himself into his lover's arms, closing the gap between them and nearly knocking Muraki backwards in the process.

"Kazutaka! I'm so sorry! I was stupid to have run off like that! I should have just stayed and talked and...and..." he babbled.

"No, no, no...I am the one who should apologize, beloved. And I do. I am sorry," Muraki hugged the smaller brunette trembling body tight. "So sorry that I've hurt you."

Tsuzuki shook his head, and pulled away slightly to look up at his tall lover. "I shouldn't have overreacted. I shouldn't have taken off like I did and not call you! I know you meant to protect me..."

Muraki lowered his head for a much-wanted and needed kiss. It had been far too long since their last and having his beloved back in his arms again, whole and well, he wasted no time. The brunette immediately sank against Muraki's strong frame and wound his arms around the slim waist gladly receiving such a warm, loving kiss. The silver blonde lifted his head and cupped Tsuzuki's smooth cheek surprised to see a tear slip between dark lashes.

"Beloved...don't," he whispered, kissing the droplet away. "Don't. I'm not angry. Not in the least. I'm just relieved and glad you're safe."

Tsuzuki swallowed and nodded, smiling weakly, violets overly bright. "I-I'm not mad either. Just feeling foolish for reacting that way..."

"I was foolish, Asato," Muraki led his lover to the bedding which was laid on the clean floor. A true Japanese bed. Both men sank to the ground, Muraki immediately pulling his violet-eyed lover to him. "Beloved...I..."

"Not yet, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki whispered, overcome with love seeing his lover so desirable and gorgeous. "Not yet. Let's...please...I-I want to...I need you..."

The brunette's hands wandered to the front of Muraki's robe, tugging at the knot. The pale blonde groaned and turned his lover's face up to his, pressing their mouths together, pulling his lover's robe down, revealing that smooth olive-toned chest. Tsuzuki trembled in response, his nipples peaking at meeting the cool air. Muraki broke the heated kiss, panting softly and slid his lips along the brunette's cheek, chin and throat, nipping here and there.

Tsuzuki squirmed, already over-heated and wanting. He tried lifting his arms to embrace and encourage, but found they were trapped between the robes folds and the long sleeves. Whimpering, the brunette fell back against the thick mattress and gasped in pleasure when his lover followed, that skilled mouth latched onto a hot copper nipple. Sucking gently at first, the silver blonde's lips sealed around the bud, his tongue lapping against, drawing it into his warm mouth.

"Kazutaka...."

The violet-eyed beauty moaned, his legs falling open, the hem of the robe slipping, thighs exposed. Tsuzuki arched his back groaning at the pleasure of that wicked mouth suckling frantically now, both nipples happy at the attention. Muraki slipped his hands underneath his lover's smooth back for leverage, his silver head dipping lower and settled between those long legs. Lifting his glazed eyes, he again was struck at how utterly beautiful Tsuzuki was in this state. Flushed and panting and wanton. Naked chest slick with his wet kisses, dark hair tossled over hooded violets, mouth parted and breathing heavily. And that...

The silver blonde glided his palms lower, one in front to knead a taut buttock, the other to stroke that beautiful cock. Crying out, Tsuzuki tried again, desperately, to release his arms but could not. Helpless and trapped, the brunette gyrated his hips wanting more.

"Kazutaka..."

"What do you...want, beloved?" Muraki asked thickly, licking his lips.

"Your mouth...your mouth..." Tsuzuki begged, his pelvis giving little bounces. "On me...please..."

Needing no more prodding, Muraki swirled his tongue around the sticky crown, once, twice, lapping up the dewy pearls then slid his tongue along the length of the slender shaft, outlining the prominent veins. Slender fingers encircled the pulsating erection as the pale blonde ran open-mouthed kisses up and down the hot flesh. Tsuzuki squeezed his eyes shut, his hands fisting into Muraki's hair, his over-sensitized body feeling every lick and kiss and tender nibble. So relieved his lover wasn't angry, so happy Muraki loved him so passionately caused the brunette to feel the beginnings of climax, of falling over a high precipice.

"Kaz-Kazutaka! I'm...I'm....Ahhhhhhhh"

Muraki, so attuned to his lover's body, sped up his relentless tempo, and created a perfect seal over the twitching cock, soon rewarded with a gush of warm liquid, his lover's sweet essence filling his mouth. Swallowing again and again, the pale blonde latched greedily while Tsuzuki's sweating body thrashed and bucked. When he felt sure the last tremblings were over, Muraki released the spent cock, lips glistening. Lifting himself up, he hurriedly shrugged off his yukata, never taking his eyes off his lover's sprawled nakedness, his lust spiking even higher. Moving on top of him, Tsuzuki looked up dreamily, his arms at last free to clutch his lover's shoulders.

"I love you, Asato," Muraki groaned, his cock seeking entrance. Tsuzuki wound slender arms around his lover's shoulders to pull himself up and into Muraki's lap, his favorite position. The silver blonde immediately helped his lover's efforts and sat back, holding on to the brunette's hips. Smiling, Muraki slid his hands down and grasped Tsuzuki's ass, kneading firmly. With his middle finger he circled the small sensitive opening, loving how the small ring twitched in anticipation. Whimpering, Tsuzuki dug his fingers into the pale shoulders, large violets pleading. Unable to resist seeing his lover's beautiful body at his mercy, the silver blonde rubbed the tender bud, groaning at the sight of Tsuzuki panting, lips parted.

"K-Kazu...taka! P-please!"

Holding tight to the violet-eyed beauty's squirming body, Muraki teased the yawning orifice, rubbing then pushing up to the first knuckle. Tsuzuki moaned loudly, his cock responding and hardening against his abdomen.

"Ooooh, mmmm....y-yesss."

Lustfully, Tsuzuki bounced his hips, begging for that wicked digit to drive in more deeply, The silver blonde groaned, leaning in to suckle and bite a taut nipple. Without warning, Muraki jammed two fingers hard, relishing the slender body going rigid. Tsuzuki's mouth opened wide in a silent scream, his head falling back as his lover thrust his slick fingers in and out. A possessive hand slid up the brunette's slick back to grasp at silk dark hair. Muraki stilled his thrusting fingers, much to his lover's dismay, and with his tongue, licked and kissed an upward path, nipple to throat.

"B-beloved...so...beautiful..."

Tsuzuki squirmed against the digits buried deep, inner muscles twitching in frustration. With realization, the guardian wanted more, only his lover's thick, heavy cock pounding into him would do.

_In public there is a level of decorum...however, when it is just you and I in the privacy of our home, be as free as you wish to express your desires._

"Kazutaka...p-please...f-fuck me..."

Muraki's eyes widened, then closed in bliss at the explicit plea. Tsuzuki, indeed, was growing more bold. Lifting his head, the silver blonde bit his lip in concentration, sliding out his wet fingers, his weeping cock, hot against his belly and more than ready to take over. Trembling, he guided the thick crown against the puckered bud, sucking in his breath when the tender thing seemed to kiss the tip of it.

"Yesss...beloved..."

Tsuzuki wiggled and eased himself down, panting, his eyes squeezed tight in concentration.

"Ohhh...you're...you're so hard..."

Muraki groaned aloud, his lover's vocalizations arousing him to unbearable heights. Hugging Tsuzuki to him, he helped to steady the quivering body and firmly seat his lover. Breathing hard, both men gazed into each other's eyes, amazed and delighted that there was only this, only this unbreakable connection. Nothing else mattered.

"You...you feel so...Asato...beloved..." Muraki shivered violently, holding his lover tight to him. No words could describe the incredible emotions washing over him, this WHOLENESS.

Tsuzuki understood for it was the same for him. So much love and trust bubbling through his soul, overwhelming him. With a soft sob, he buried his flushed face on his lover's shoulder, hanging on.

"I...I know, Kazutaka," he replied brokenly. "T-this bond...this connection of love and...strength we have...t-there are no words...is there?"

Muraki shook his head, his fingers tightening against Tsuzuki's hips as his lover's tight passage squeezed him so deliciously. "N-no...no words...none. It is...beyond words...beyond anything we can articulate...only this...this passion...which says everything..."

Sliding his hands down the narrow waist, Muraki lifted the brunette from his heated lap then back down. Staring into silver diamonds, Tsuzuki mewled softly and lifted his hips slowly then back down again. It started slow, achingly slow. Muraki tore his gaze from the brunette's to witness his cock being swallowed then released then swallowed again by Tsuzuki's lithe body. In a matter of heartbeats, Muraki growled unable to draw it out and make it last. Not when his lover's violets shined only for him like that, not when Tsuzuki groaned his name like that. Gripping on to the smaller man, the pale blonde broke the leisurely pace and quickened his cadence to one of no mercy, no pause. Tsuzuki hung on and was more than able to meet his lover's demanding thrusts, his own arousal coming to life.

Lust-filled pants and moans and flesh slapping against flesh filled the small room. The brunette's dark head lolled back, eyes rolling in back of his head as his lover pounded into his eager body. So close! Muraki took hold of the brunette's upper arms and leaned forward to lick that slick chest and nipples, pale fingers fisting into dark hair. Gritting his teeth, the pale blonde came hard, his brain short-circuiting cohesive thoughts along with his overworked limbs. He and Tsuzuki orgasmed, clinging to each other and collapsed in a sweaty heap, Tsuzuki sprawled on top, his lover's waning cock buried still.

"Beloved...my Asato," Muraki breathed, his hands holding onto the shaky guardian.

"Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki murmured, weary but unbelievably content. "Love you..."

Muraki closed his eyes. "I love you."

No more words needed.

* * *

Violets blinked open. He stilled. Then remembrance sparked his brain.

A Japanese inn. Incredible sex. Muraki.

Smiling,Tsuzuki cuddled closer to his silver-eyed lover. His eyes darted in the dark room and wondered at the time. It must be the dead of night. Only the sound of crickets chirping and running water to be heard. Good. He didn't want to get up. He only wanted to hold and be held by Muraki.

_Everything's all right now. _

Well, they hadn't really talked yet. At seeing Muraki standing there and waiting for him, Tsuzuki had been overcome with love and need. It couldn't wait. The brunette blushed at his boldness, at the words he used, but couldn't help feeling incredibly pleased. And he knew his lover enjoyed it too.

Tsuzuki leaned up and kissed the pale cheek then stilled upon feeling a feathery kiss on his forehead.

"Kazutaka?" he whispered.

"I'm awake," Muraki said softly. The silver blonde took a deep breath and stretched his limbs a bit. "This bed is most comfortable but I think it is too early to be up, ne?"

"Yeah," Tsuzuki agreed, nuzzling his cheek against the pale chest. "It's a nice place." He bit his lip. He could barely make out his lover's features in the dark room so maybe it'll be a little easier to talk.

"Very nice. Very secluded as well. I didn't know such a place existed," Muraki said, his hand stroking the back of the Tsuzuki's head, fingers lightly massaging the nape.

"Kazutaka...how-how did you know I was here?"

Muraki moved to his side better to face the brunette. The hand that had been massaging his head slid to cup a cheek. "Beyond the gate there is only one direction to go. I walked the cobbled path to the dirt road. I knew you couldn't have wandered into the thickets and wooded areas on either side. You were upset but I believed you kept a sense of your whereabouts."

Tsuzuki chuckled at that. "Well...I did have sense enough to stay out of them, yeah. I wasn't about to hack my way through." A slight pause. The guardian cleared his throat. "Umm, Kazutaka...about...about our argument..."

"Yes. It was good for us to be apart for a bit, Asato. To sort things out and calm down. I desperately wanted to run after you and bring you back, make you listen to my side. But I realized that would have made the situation worse."

"Really?" Tsuzuki digested that for a moment. "Yeah...I mean, I know I would've tried to make you see my side. But I think all we'd end up doing is shouting. Neither one of us would have heard anything."

Muraki nodded, his fingers combing through silk dark hair. "Yes. I believe so."

"So my running off was a good thing!" The brunette joked tentatively.

Muraki chuckled. "In this instance, perhaps. But, please, beloved. Don't make it a habit, ne? I was worried..."

Tsuzuki quickly leaned forward and placed a hand on his lover's cheek. "I won't. I promise," he reassured, his tone serious and sincere. "I am sorry..."

"Shh. I know you are," Muraki scooped Tsuzuki to him, letting the brunette's body lay half-ways over his. He loved the satiny feel of his lover's naked skin. His hands glided slowly over the smooth back, smiling slightly at the twitching muscles. "I think we can both agree that our tempers had gotten the better of us, ne?" he stated gently.

Tsuzuki nodded, his cheek rubbing against his lover's bare shoulder. "Yeah," the brunette sighed, then added in a quite serious tone: "Well, next time you should just concede right away and admit that you're wrong, Kazutaka. Save us a lot of aggravation."

Muraki blinked.

The brunette laughed, his body shaking in his mirth and kissed his bemused lover. "I-I'm sorry...Kazutaka! I-I couldn't....couldn't resist!"

Muraki shook his head, a wide grin on his handsome face. Leave it to his lover to find humor in whatever situation.

"Asato...Asato..." He laughed as well, his spirits lifting. "Well...actually, beloved, if I HAD admitted you were right, we wouldn't be spending the night in this lovely roadside inn, ne? So by not admitting such a FALSITY." Tsuzuki giggled. "That was actually a good thing. Especially when it was quite clear and very obviously apparent...I was right."

Here, Tsuzuki sat up and shook his head wildly. "Oh ho! Kazutaka Muraki, now you know perfectly well that I was...hey! Wha-what are you--mmmph!"

Muraki had bolted upright as well and pulled the violet-eyed beauty to him, kissing him hard, halting any exclamations. Tsuzuki moaned, parting his lips instantly to lap and tickle his lover's mouth. One of the silver blonde's hand stroked the brunette's nape while the other wrapped around the slim waist. Tsuzuki's arms clinging to that muscular body for support. Lifting his head, Muraki softly panted and leaned in again, brushing his mouth against those soft lips. They gazed at each other for several moments merely embracing, listening to the other's heartbeat and the soft patter of rain outside.

Muraki broke the silence, his voice soft and husky, his mouth against Tsuzuki's tender ear.

"I love you, Asato. My love, my own. And you ARE my equal. But it isn't enough to say the words, ne? My actions must reflect that truth. What I did was out of my selfishness. My thoughtlessness hurt you. You thought I had no confidence in your ability..."

"Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki turned his face to make out Muraki's features. His eyes scanned, trying to see his lover's expression in the darkened room. His hand sought and found the other's, needing that anchor.

"You're not selfish or thoughtless. You want me safe, I know that. But I can't be truly safe if I knew you were fighting alone...facing danger alone. I love you. It would kill me not being there by your side. But..." Tsuzuki voice lowered. "But I realize now that I would have done the same thing."

Muraki brows puckered, his hand against Tsuzuki's cheek. "The same...?"

"Yeah! I...I talked to Watari. I needed someone to vent to and he...he said that our emotions for one another in the heat of battle or even at the hint of it takes over, logic goes out the window. And I would've done the same thing. Told you to stay while I gone ahead. Or faced whatever danger on my own rather than have you get involved. It has nothing to do with ability. Just that I don't want you hurt..."

Muraki pressed his lips against Tsuzuki's warm forehead, arms wrapped around the slender body. "Yes." Sighing deeply, both men let that realization settle in. "But we must change that, ne? Together, our powers would be such that anything we faced would be dealt with. Two together is much better than one alone, ne? I know this is true for me and not just in battle, Asato."

Tsuzuki agreed wholeheartedly and showed it by pressing kisses to his lover's warm lips.

Muraki smiled, laid them both down on the thick mattress and returned those tender kisses. For several minutes, they indulged themselves, laughing softly against their parted lips.

The silver blonde didn't want to ruin the happy mood, yet it had to be said. He caught the delicate chin between two fingers, still a bit dark to see clearly into those vibrant eyes.

"And if an enemy proves too much...if it should come to that...we will have the comfort of being together in the next world..."

Tsuzuki blinked, then gasped, understanding, the enormity of the words weighing against his heart. "Kazutaka..." he whispered, then nodded slowly. Swallowing hard, he hugged his lover close. "The next world..."

Muraki and Tsuzuki continued to talk for as long as they could, about the inn; what the garden must look like; how nice the proprietor and his wife were; how in the middle of nowhere it was. Tsuzuki closed his eyes, snuggling close to the silver blonde and soon was fast asleep, happy that things were settled. Muraki smiled down at the brunette, his own heart lighter.

* * *

Muraki woke first to the grey pale dawn's rays. Sighing deeply, cool air into his lungs, the pale blonde looked over at the brunette and smiled at seeing how adorable Tsuzuki had wrapped snug in the cocoon of the thick quilt, the dark head peeping out. Sitting up, careful not to disturb, the doctor surveyed the room and noticed a basket by the paneled door. Muraki pushed the cover aside and walked to the basket, peering inside, pleased to discover their freshly laundered clothes. Taking them out, Muraki put on the dark slacks and laid his lover's out on his side of the bedding.

Tsuzuki let out a loud yawn and turned over, his eyes blinking sleepily.

"Good morning, Asato." Muraki leaned in to kiss the brunette's nose and laughed when he scowled.

"Morning, Kazutaka...what time is it?" Tsuzuki sat up and exclaimed at seeing his clothes laid out neatly. "Great!" He reached for the cashmere turtleneck when his stomach growled loudly in the small room. "Oh man..."

"Well, should we rouse someone and see if..."

"Muraki-sensei! Tsuzuki-san?" Mochizuki's voice called outside their room.

Tsuzuki was about to put on his pants but stayed under the covers and nodded to Muraki who opened the door.

Mochizuki and his wife bowed slightly. "Very sorry for disturbing you..."

"It's fine." Muraki knelt by the entrance. "We were just about to inquire about some breakfast before we depart."

Tsuzuki chewed his bottom lip. "Umm, Kazutaka..."

Muraki turned around. "Yes, Asato?"

"Well...we-we don't have to leave right away, do we? I did want to look around the grounds and take another soak in the tub..." Blushing, Tsuzuki gave a knowing smile.

Muraki grinned. "No. We don't have to leave today. And that..." He cleared his throat. "That would be an excellent idea." He turned to the propriatress, smiling. "Would it be possible to accommodate us a few days more? Tsuzuki-san seems to have taking a liking to the place. As have I."

"You honor us, Muraki-sensei. Breakfast will be brought in a few minutes. And umm..." Here the man looked a little embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head. "We have another bungalow that is now vacated. Would one of you like to move there? We're sorry for the inconvenience of sharing one--Ouch!" Mochizuki rubbed his side where his wife jabbed him with her sharp elbow and was now giving him a stern look.

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary," Tsuzuki said quietly. "My husband and I are perfectly satisfied here."

Muraki turned his head sharply to stare in disbelief at his violet-eyed lover.

_Husband?!_

"That's fine, sir," The wife scurried her own husband away from the bungalow, smiling at the guardian and doctor while pushing the befuddled Mochizuki. "Breakfast in about ten minutes."

A few heartbeats passed before Tsuzuki, disturbed by the growing silence, frowned at his gaping lover. "What?!" he asked hotly, cheeks blooming, his heart pounding at his boldness.

Muraki smiled broadened and closed the paneled door, his eyes glittering intently at the man he loved. "Your husband is very pleased right at this moment," he said, fingers working on the zipper of his trousers. "And now I want to show you how pleased before our breakfast. All right, Muraki Asato?

Now it was Tsuzuki's turn to gape then he grinned and nodded still blushing, lowering violet eyes.

"You've got ten minutes, Tsuzuki Kazutaka..."

OWAI

* * *

A/N: How was that? I hoped that satisfied AND I get some reviews! :)

Okay, it can end here which I originally planned and it would be a nice ending, I think. However, I want to know from you faithful few...do you want an epilogue? It will pick up on just how pleased Muraki is with Tsuzuki and you know what that means! :) Afterwards, conversation and bathing, nothing of great significance. Just playful banter and a relaxing soak in that tub built for ten. Sound good? Let me know! Until next time! :)


End file.
